White Knight Miniature Imperium
Back in 2010 White Knight started a personal project involving John Pickford - as John was to create White Knight a renaissance styled fantasy dwarfs army. I 2011 the first of these miniatures was made commercially available through the White Knights Miniature Imperium site. WK has big plans for this army project and have posted lots of greens still to be produced - so don't forget to check out the White Knight Miniature Imperium regularly. And don't forget to take a look at the Hors Série, too - lots of other Pickford gems to be found in there. In 2015 WK moved the production and distribution of the Imperial dwarf range to The Assault Group (TAG). Dwarf Core Infantry WKD-01 Dwarf Core Infantry Set # - at ease (Spearmen, Pikemen, Halberds, Poleaxes) IMG_9182.JPG|Body options set #1 IMG_9185.JPG|Head options set #1 IMG_9180.JPG|Weapon options set #1 WKD-02 Dwarf Core Infantry Set #2 - Attention poses (Spearmen, Pikemen, Halberds, Poleaxes, Swords and bucklers, Handguns or Crossbows) IMG_9377.JPG|Body options set #2 IMG_9380.JPG|Head options set #2 IMG_9383.JPG|Weapon options set #2 WKD-03 Dwarf Core Infantry Set #3 - Action poses (Spearmen, Pikemen, Halberds, Poleaxes, Swords and bucklers, Handguns or Crossbows) IMG_9368.JPG|Body options and plug in weapons - set #3 WKD-04 Dwarf Core Infantry Set #4 - Action poses with Sallet Helmets (Spearmen, Pikemen, Halberds, Poleaxes, Swords and bucklers, Handguns or Crossbows) These are the set #3 miniatures converted by WK to all wear the Sallet Helmet File:Fileicon.png|Body options (for weapons look at set #3) WKD-09A Dwarf Core Infantry Command WK Core Infantry Command Set.jpg|Command set Dwarf Elite Infantry WKD-10 Dwarf Zweihänder Command WK ZH_Champion.jpg|Champion WK ZH_StandardBearer.jpg|Standard Bearer WK ZH_Musician.jpg|Musician WKD-11 Dwarf Zweihänder Set 1 - Action poses WK ZH_1.jpg|Dwarf A WK ZH_2.jpg|Dwarf B WK ZH_3.jpg|Dwarf C WK ZH_4.jpg|Dwarf 4 WKD-12 Dwarf Zweihänder Set 2 - Unitfiller poses WK ZH_multipart.jpg|Heads and bodies WK ZH_Multipart_original_head.jpg|Assembled Zweihänder WK ZH_Multipart_core_infantry_head.jpg|Zweihänder with Core Infantry Head WKD-13 Dwarf Zweihänder Sergeant WK_Sergeant_front.jpg|Front WK_Sergeant_back .jpg|Back Dwarf on Ponies WKD-20-WKD-22 Dwarf Light Cavalry Sold as: WKD-20: Dwarf Pistoliers on Ponies WKD-21: Dwarf Light Lancers on Ponies WKD-22: Dwarf Swordsmen on Ponies. Ponies are also sold one their own as: WKB-01: Unbarded ponies IMG 9696.JPG|Ponies - right side IMG 9698.JPG|Ponies - left side IMG 9699.JPG|Pistoliers - body (only found in WKD-20) IMG 9701.JPG|Rider bodies - Engraved armour IMG_9707.JPG|Light cavalry head options IMG 9708.JPG|Optional arms: 2x lance, 3x Swords, 2x pistols + ass. (Buckler, powderhorn and flask) WKD-23 Dwarf Ponyrider Command Set WKD-23 comes with 2 random ponies picked from WKB-01 Unbarded ponies WK-PonyCommand.jpg|Champion, Musician and bit for a standard bearer IMG 9696.JPG|Unbarded ponies - right side IMG 9698.JPG|Unbarded ponies - left side WKD-24 Dwarf Imperial Knight/Knights of the White Boar Command on Armoured Ponies The Knight Command comes with 2 random armoured Ponies. Armoured Ponies are also sold separately as WKB-02 Armoured Ponies WKD-24 Dwarf Knight Command on Armoured Ponies.jpg WKB-02 Armoured ponies - right side.jpg|WKB-02 Armoured Ponies - Right side WKB-02 Armoured ponies - left side.jpg|WKB-02 Armoured Ponies - Left side WKD-25 Dwarf Imperial Knights on Armoured Ponies WKD-25 Dwarf Imperial Knights on Armoured Ponies.jpg|Imperial Knights WKB-02 Armoured ponies - right side.jpg|WKB-02 Armoured Ponies - Right side WKB-02 Armoured ponies - left side.jpg|WKB-02 Armoured Ponies - Left side WKD-26: Dwarf Imperial Knights of the White Boar on Armoured Ponies WK Boar Knights (800x600).jpg|5 heads, 2 separate visors, 4 bodies, 2x2 different flail arms, 2x2 different lance arms and 4 boar themed shields WKB-02 Armoured ponies - right side.jpg|WKB-02 Armoured Ponies - Right side WKB-02 Armoured ponies - left side.jpg|WKB-02 Armoured Ponies - Left side WKD-27: Dwarf Knights of the Great Bear Command on Armoured Ponies The Command comes with 2 random armoured Ponies. Armoured Ponies are also sold separately as WKB-02 Armoured Ponies WK Bear Knight Command.jpg|A champion body, 1 hammer, a musican body, a standard bearer upgrade kit (standard arm) WKB-02 Armoured ponies - right side.jpg|WKB-02 Armoured Ponies - Right side WKB-02 Armoured ponies - left side.jpg|WKB-02 Armoured Ponies - Left side WKD-28: Dwarf Knights of the Great Bear on Armoured Ponies WK Bear Knights.jpg|4 bodies and hammer hands WK_Bear_Knights_back.jpg|the 4 bodies back WKB-02 Armoured ponies - right side.jpg|WKB-02 Armoured Ponies - Right side WKB-02 Armoured ponies - left side.jpg|WKB-02 Armoured Ponies - Left side WKD-29: Dwarf Knights Templar of the Order of the Raven Command on Armoured Ponies The Command comes with 2 random armoured Ponies. Armoured Ponies are also sold separately as WKB-02 Armoured Ponies WK Raven Knights Command.jpg|A champion body, 2 heads and a shield, 2 weapon arms, musican body, 2 helmet tops and a banner pole (standard bearer upgrade) WKB-02 Armoured ponies - right side.jpg|WKB-02 Armoured Ponies - Right side WKB-02 Armoured ponies - left side.jpg|WKB-02 Armoured Ponies - Left side WKD-30: Dwarf Knights Templar of the Order of the Raven on Armoured Ponies WK Raven Knights.jpg|5 different heads, a beard piece, 4 different bodies, 2x2 different scythe arms, 2x2 different lance arms, 4 raven/skull themed shields, 2 separate visors WK Raven Knights Close up.jpg|Close up one the main dwarf bodies and heads WK Champion helmet right side (1) (400x400).jpg|Champions helmet - right side WK Champion helmet left side (399x400).jpg|Champions helmet - left side WKB-02 Armoured ponies - right side.jpg|WKB-02 Armoured Ponies - Right side WKB-02 Armoured ponies - left side.jpg|WKB-02 Armoured Ponies - Left side Dwarf Artillery WKD-45 Dwarf Artillery Crew WKD-45 Dwarf Artillery Crew.jpg WKD-46 Dwarf Hackbut and Crew WKD-46 Dwarf Hackbut and Crew.jpg WKD-50 Dwarf Inventor with Snipergun WKD-50 Dwarf Inventor With Snipergun.JPG WKD-51 Dwarf Inventor with Handgrenade WKD-51 Dwarf Inventor With Handgrenade.jpg Dwarf bearers Conversions of the Dwarf Infantry done by WK WKD-70: Dwarf Stretcher Party Dwarf Militia Stretcher Party.jpg|Picture display both set of bearers WKD-71: Dwarf Ammo Team/Petard Team Dwarf Militia Stretcher Party.jpg|Picture display both set of bearers Dwarf Civilians Dwarf Wenches WKD-80 Dwarf Maids IMG_9372.JPG|WKD-80 Dwarf Maids WKD-81 Dwarf Floozie IMG_9374.JPG|WKD-81 Dwarf Floozie Dwarf Weapons and Accessories Weapon packs IMG_9370.JPG|WKDC-01Sheathed Swords, Pouches and Knife Ponies WKB-01: Unbarded ponies IMG 9696.JPG|Ponies - right side IMG 9698.JPG|Ponies - left side WKB-02 Armoured Ponies WKB-02 Armoured ponies - right side.jpg|WKB-02 Armoured Ponies - Right side WKB-02 Armoured ponies - left side.jpg|WKB-02 Armoured Ponies - Left side Hors Série Puck's Dance imps Peaseblossom, pig with wings, playing a lute and Mustard Seed, hedgehog, playing a trumpet are both small imps from John Pickford's entry in the 2007 Frothers Unite Sculpting Contest "The Unseelie Suspects" . WKHS-01 Peaseblossom IMG_9364.JPG|WKHS-01: Peaseblossom - front IMG_9367.JPG|WKHS-01: Peaseblossom - back WKHS-02 Mustard Seed IMG_9360.JPG|WKHS-02: Mustard Seed - right side IMG_9361.JPG|WKHS-02: Mustard Seed - left side WKHS-05 Rubber Ducks WK_ducks.jpg|Evil Duck, Sallet Duck, Bishop Duck, Wizard Duck and Landsknecht Duck WK_ducks_back.jpg|Landsknecht Duck, Wizard Duck, Bishop Duck, Sallet Duck and Evil Duck Unreleased/limited stuff Mastered Zweihänder This miniature is very similar to WKD12/D but after master casting it was decided to redo the head, as it was found to big. Not sure people would have noticed, but then again ... it has to be exactly as the costumer wants it :-) WK ZH_unreleased.jpg|Unreleased Zweihänder WK ZH_unreleased Original vs production.jpg|Unreleased version (left) vs. Production Zweihänder D (right) Goblin heads Long time ago, perhaps even before the Foundry Goblins were started John did WK a set of Goblin heads that could be used as replacements on various goblins (plastic multi parts). The heads was never put into production, though. I have been gifted with this awesome little set of heads, and they will be very useful in my Foundry Goblin project. WK Goblin Heads.jpg|Set of separate Goblin Heads